The Identities
by MeryinText
Summary: Ever imagine having 3 identities? Read this fic... Shinichi has 3 identitiies; Kudo Shinichi, Edogawa Conan, and ... Read and find out (Currently being Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Identities

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

But I do own some of the Characters ^^ (i.e. Jodie Cupid –well it's weird name-)

Summary: The main character here is Jodie Cupid, location: America, meet a weird boy named Toyama SHINICHI… ^3^

A/N: this story is Jodie's POV

_CHAPTER 1_

Everything is normal. Birds are singing in the morning. Mom and Dad are arguing about breakfast. Actually my family never been normal. "hehehe," (laugh). Well nothing is wrong. I look at the clock and I'm so late. I run to school as fast as I could and then I remember one thing. I forgot to eat breakfast and that mean I'm going to be hungry for the whole day. 'Kryuk'. That's a sign that I'm hungry.

Something is wrong today.

"_What's this feeling? Is someone watching me? What's wrong with me?"_ This question keeps roaming in my head until my teacher called me.

"Jodie! Please pay attention to the lesson!" my teacher said.

"Yes madam" I answered. "_Well_ _this watcher has to wait_ "I thought.

Knock knock… "_Well there is a new student today. I wonder is it a girl or a boy," I thought. _"Class, we have a new student" the class starting to get noisy.

"Stop it! Please introduce yourself", the teacher said.

My attention turned to the new student. He is a handsome boy.

"My name is Toyama Shinichi. I transferred from Japan. You can call me Jimmy," he introduced himself

"_Japan? That's far," _I thought to myself.

"Please sit next to Jodie," the teacher said.

"Hai, sensei" Jimmy answered.

The teacher looks confused" what did you say?" the teacher asked.

"I mean, yes madam, it's just a way to answer teacher in Japan" he answered coldly.

"And may I ask, which one is Jodie?" he asked.

"I'm Jodie," I answered.

"_He sits next to me then I can introduce my self" _I thought.

"Hi, I'm Jodie Cupids," I said.

"Well, my name is Toyama Shinichi, but you can call me Jimmy," he replied.

"May I call you Shinichi?" I asked. "if we're in Japan, it's a no but since we are in America so I guess it's okay," he said.

He looks like he is going something then the teacher start to look weird. She looks like she is chocked by something. She shouts at the students. The students started to be afraid at the teacher but why is Shinichi not scared? That's weird. The teacher suddenly fall and stop moving. Shinichi run to the teacher.

"No one move! A murder has happen. The teacher is dead," he yelled.

Everyone including me gasp. The teacher died? How can that possible? No way! He looks like he knows what happen.

"It is poison, someone tried to kill her with poison, and the poison is potassium cyanide in a high dose," he answered.

"What are you doing?" I asked and tried to stop him.

"I know what I do," he replied coldly. "Can anyone please call the police?" he said.

"I've called the police," one of my classmate said.

"Well done," he answered. "Potassium cyanide," he repeated.

"The police are here," a policeman said.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Shinichi said. "Well, we meet again inspector.." Shinichi said to an inspector.

"Why are you here? I thought you are in Japan, Shinichi-kun?" the inspector asked.

"Can a famous detective like me move?" Shinichi said.

"long time no see, you look just like Kudo Shinichi, and Edogawa Conan, the other detectives I know in Japan," the inspector replied.

"They are my relative, our family members have detective blood," Shinichi answered while giggling a little.

"I guess that's true," the inspector answered.

"about the murder case.. look like she was killed by poison, potassium cyanide in a high dose," Shinichi said.

"By the way inspector, I'm Jodie Cupids, Shinichi's friend, are you Japanese too?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm Megure Juzou. Nice to meet you," he answered. "Back to case inspector," a policeman said.

"I know the culprit and the trick as well, what an easy trick," Shinichi said.

"The culprit is you! The principal son! And the trick is when you drop me to this class room, you gave her something to eat of course with potassium cyanide in a high dose as well, am I right?" He said.

"You have no right to say that, not without evidence," The man answered. Shinichi grin. "Of course I have..try to see the victim hand," the young detective said.

"What the..?" the man responded.

"Yes, it's your name, I know it's not strong evidence but on the other hand she is holding a paper warp with poison and also your fingerprint on it, give up?" he asked.

The man looks surprised "Argh! No!she… she… traitor! " the man shouted.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," the detective said.

Mean while….

"Jodie, we want to talk to you," one of my friends said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we just want to tell you that there are rumors that said Jimmy is an FBI agent," a girl stated.

"Hey, that's impossible," I answered.

"There are even rumors that his name is fake, I mean he is using fake identity," Another girl said.

"Fake identity? No way! That's impossible," I replied.

"Are you talking about me?" a voice answered. I look for the voice owner and it's Shinichi.

"Ow, nope," I lied.

"School will be dismissed earlier due to some emergency. Please go home now," a voice from the school radio stated.

"Let's go home. Do you take the bus?" I asked to change the subject.

"No, I walk since it's near," he answered.

"Can I go to your house?"I asked nervously.

"But I am alone. Is it okay with you?" he said.

"Yap," I answered.

"well, we're here," he said.

"Wow your house is huge and you live alone?" I asked.

"No, no, my parents lives here as well. They just go for a vacation," he answered.

"You're only 12 and they live you alone to go for a vacation?" I asked angrily.

"No big deal, I'm 22 mentally anyway," he said in a low voice.

"Eh? 22? You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Of course! Do I look like 22 years old?" he asked me.

"well, of course not," I answered. And we laugh. Suddenly shinichi stop and look around.

"What happen?" I asked him.

"it's nothing," he said.

"I could feel it, are we being watched?" I asked.

"I feel it too." He replied. "Let's go in" He said. His house is really big. Just like a castle.

"You are so lucky," I said .

"Hm? Why?" he replied.

"You're rich," I said amazed.

"My life is not as lucky as you think, I'm not the one you think I am, I'm a trouble magnet. I brought trouble to everyone, my life is just so bad." He said sadly.

Silence for awhile..

"I'll get some thing to drink," he said again.

I accidentally saw a picture. A picture of a boy who look just like Shinichi only older and a girl at the same age as him, behind picture are 3 words, Ran and Shinichi. Before I could ask anything, Shinichi asked me to go home because it's going to be dark soon.

At home I keep thinking about that picture and those words.

And then I remember inspector Megure and Shinichi's conversation. . *_"long time no see, you look just like Kudo Shinichi, and Edogawa Conan the other detectives I know in Japan," the inspector replied. "They are my relative, our family members have detective blood," Shinichi answered. "I guess that's true," the inspector answered.*_Maybe that is the picture of Kudo Shinichi. I think I better look in the internet.

I wake up, open my laptop, wait for modem to work and browse the internet. I type 'Kudo Shinichi' on the search engines. I wait for the result. And I found it.

It said that Kudo Shinichi is a Famous High School which mysteriously disappeared 5 years ago and no more news about him until now. Some rumor said that he died, mother: Kudo Yukiko an idol, father: Kudo Yusaku an mystery novel writer.

I search for Edogawa Conan and found something almost the same result. It said that Edogawa Conan is a little detective living with Mouri Kogoro. He is Kudo Shinichi's long distance relative. He is Kaitou Kid, the international thief no.1 rival. He have been missing for 1 years from Tokyo. There are some rumors saying that he moved to Kyoto and America. Parents: unknown.

And there is a picture of him and his birthday, which is the same as Shinichi's and Kudo Shinichi birthdays. How can 3 different people possibly have the same birthday? And why do they look so alike? Should I ask Shinichi? "huam" or maybe I just sleep first, it's 2 in the morning. I have to go to school tomorrow.

The next day Shinichi was absent. After school I go to his house and I can't found him. I got panicked. I ask his neighbors, but no one knows him well. They said he is a mysterious boy. When I ask about his parents, they said he live alone. I look for him at the place where a 12 years old boy would go. But still I can't found him. I have no choice but to wait for information tomorrow.

The next day Shinichi is absent again. He is absent for the whole week. I almost give up finding him and then I remember the word Shinichi said to me the day before he is gone.

"_My life is not as lucky as you think, I'm not the one you think I am, I'm a trouble magnet. I brought trouble to everyone. My life is just so bad." He said sadly. _And also _"No big deal, I'm 22 mentally anyway," he said in a low voice. _

I went to the mall for some refreshment. I have been so depressed for this few days. Accidentally I bumped into a boy.

"Daijoubu?" he said.

"What did you say?" I asked as I see that boy's face.

"Shinichi!" I shouted.

"Don't shout! I've been running away from them for 5 years and they haven't given up. I have to go!" he said and then turned to an alley and run away.

I chased him. And suddenly I hear a scream and some gun shot. I run even faster and found him lying with blood around his body and some gun shot. he's dying. I thought panicking.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help me!" I shouted.

Some citizens com and help me bring him to the hospital.

After an operation at the hospital, Shinichi stay unconscious for days.

"Doctor, how is him?" I asked the doctor.

"He is still in coma, maybe he'll be awake next week," the doctor said.

2 weeks have passed. Today I'm going to visit him again. Maybe he'll be awake by now.

"Shinichi, are you awake?"I asked.

"Ugh..who are you?" he said.

I was shocked. How can he forget me? did he lost his memory?

"Doctor!" I shouted.

"I think he lost his memory.." the doctor said.

"Well doctor, that is sooooo… obvious doctor, he can't remember me." I said sadly.

"What do you mean I lost my memory? Where am I anyway?" he asked.

"Hm, you are in America National Hospital," I replied.

"A..America? What am I doing in America, I'm supposed to be in Tokyo! What happen to me?" he asked.

"What happen? You were knocked on the head, shot at the leg, arm and waist. Tell me what's your name," the doctor said.

"Before I answer, may I ask, where is my spectacle?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? You didn't wear any spectacle before," I told him.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm always using my spectacle!" he shouted.

"Shinichi-kun! I see you are awake, " inspector Megure said.

"i…inspector? What are you doing in America? And how do you know I'm shinichi?" he asked.

"Shinichi-kun, I've been here for almost 1 year. Don't you remember? Why are you asking how do I know you anyway?" the inspector replied.

"Hi..Toyama-san, you are awake?"a Japanese policeman asked.

"Who's the Toyama you are reffering? Kazuha-chan is not here," he said.

"What happen to you Toyama-san?"that man asked

"i…i..ARGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPEN?" he shouted.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" a women said.

"Mom? Dad? What am I doing in America? What is happening?" Shinichi said.

"Yukiko-chan and Yusaku-san? What are you doing here?" the Inspector asked.

"Why are you here either?" Yusaku asked.

"Mom, why are they calling me Toyama?" Shinichi asked his mother.

" You see Shin-chan, you lost your memory of what happened a year ago."she answered.

"Are you Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko?" I asked.

" Well yes," they answered.

"You see, I'm confuse.. isn't your only son is Kudo Shinichi?"I asked.

"Hm… yes," Yusaku answered.

"That make me think.. why did Shinichi-kun call mom and dad?" the Inspector added.

"I thought you know I'm Kudo Shinichi?" he asked.

"WHAT? YOU ARE KUDO SHINICHI? I… I never thought of that." the Inspector replied.

"You called me Shinichi, I thought you know. " Shinichi said.

"But..But, you're Toyama Shinichi." I said.

"Huh? I don't understand what you mean," he answered.

"That's Shinichi's fake identity for the past year," Yukiko answered.

"How do you able to hide Shinichi-kun? We have never seen you for the past 5 years, and what happen to your body?" the Inspector asked.

"Dad, please lend me your spectacles, recognize me Inspector?" Shinichi asked while wearing the spectacle.

I remember that face. I saw it on the web ,It's Edogawa Conan's face.

"You have 3 identity?" I asked.

"I guess I have to answer yes," He replied.

"You haven't answer my question," the Inspector said.

"For that part I can't say even a word or you will end up like me," he answered sadly.

"So miserable, so bad, I lose everything," he continued.

His tears started to fall.

" Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Very bad, and all because of one fateful night." He said.

" Have you ever thought of going back to Japan?" I asked.

"I don't think so, with these wounds, I won't be able to go anywhere." He answered.

"But, after I heal I'll go back to Japan," he continued.

"That's not a good idea, Shin-chan, with people recognizing you there." Yukiko said worriedly.

"it's okay, as you tell, they will only recognize me as Toyama Shinichi." He replied.

"Have any plan?" Yusaku asked. "No" Shinichi answer plainly.

" Son, I'm going to make a new story book." He said again.

"And does it matter to me?" Shinichi asked. I wonder why is he rude to his parents.

"The title is 'The life of Edogawa Conan'." Yusaku continued. Shinichi almost chocked with that statement. Well, that's not surprising.

"Do you want to kill me?" he asked furiously. "Do you know how dangerous if the organization found out about this?" he said still in his panic-mode.

" Well I told the others this is a fiction story." He said plainly.

"Well, My life kind of like fiction anyway," Shinichi said in his normal-mode.

"Can I go to Japan as well?" I asked them.

"Sure, why not." They said.

"By the way, how is Ran?" Shinichi asked again.

"She… she got married with a rich guy in Australia last year." Yukiko answered.

"Ow," that's all Shinichi answered sadly.

"Hey don't be sad you still have me!" I said.

"Thank you, and since I lost my memory, can you tell me your name please," he said.

"My name is Jodie Cupid. We're classmate." I answered.

"Did a murder happen when I came?" he asked.

"Hm.. the first day you come, the teacher is killed by the principal son and you solve the case." I said.

"Not surprising for me.. "He said.

"Huh?" is all I said.

"I'm a murder magnet, every time I go somewhere there is always murder case." He said.

"And he always solve it," His parents continued.

"Is it a curse or ability, I don't know" he then continued.

**To be continue…^^**

**A/N: Nothing much to say… Please R&R!**

**And I need ideas for the next chapter… **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Identities

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

But I do own some of the Characters ^^ (i.e. Jodie Cupid –well it's weird name-)

Summary: The main character here is Jodie Cupid, location: America, meet a weird boy named Toyama SHINICHI… ^3^

A/N: this story is Jodie's POV

_CHAPTER 2_

Try to guess what? Shinichi is now healthy and we're going to Japan! Wow! I feel great.. We're going to stay at Shinichi's house.

"Shinichi, are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess.." he replied.

"To the airport!" I yelled.

"Not without breakfast.." Yukiko said.

She brings out bacon and egg.

"This looks good," I said.

"Shin-chan! It's breakfast time!" She shouted.

"Yeah, just wait a second." He answered.

"What's your plan there?" Yusaku asked.

"Hm.. I don't know, maybe I'll just go around and round." He replied half joking.

"Shinichi!" his father said glaring at him.

Shinichi laugh and said "Don't worry, I know what to do."

"Hey! Faster! We're going late!" I warned them.

"Ow, yeah!" he said.

We arrive at Japan 12 hours after we departed. It sure was a long and soooo…. Tiring flight. Can you imagine 12 hours inside a plane. We can't dance, use mobile phone and other gadgets. It was really boring. But it's not a problem now. Now I'm in Japan! Time for travelling.

"Yay! Japan!" I yelled.

"Kyaa.. it's Kudo Shinichi, He is as young as before… Kyaa!" some fan girls shouted.

Shinichi look terrified,

"Glep, let's go!" he said.

"Are you that famous?" I asked. _That's so obvious, he have so many fan girls._

"Hm.. yeah kinda," he replied.

BANG.

Shinichi face went pale

"Shinichi! Shinichi!What happen?" I asked.

"I…I was shot on the shoulder just now," he answer still in pain.

"Again? Hang on! I'll call the ambulance," I said.

"Hallo? Somebody is shot in the airport. Yes and quick."

"Kyaa… kyaaa" someone shouted.

"Someone is dead!" somebody else shouted. The..there is a corpse of a young lady lying on the lake of her own blood.

"No! Yuriko don't leave me!" a young man said crying.

"A murder!" a girl shouted.

"Ayumi?" Shinichi asked.

"Ah.. conan-kun.. why are you not wearing your glasses?" The girl replied.

I bet he know this sweet girl as Edogawa Conan.

"It's not important, why are you here?" he asked again.

" Actually…." She said starting her story.

"WHAT!" Shinichi shouted.

"Shinichi, don't be that harsh," I said.

"Fine," he replied.

"So let me make it clear, that young woman is a robbery suspect and she ran away so you as a detective chased her and saw a man stabbed her from the back?" Shinichi said. Ayumi nodded.

"and conan-kun, didn't someone shot your arm?" she asked.

Shinichi frowned. "Ow now that you remind me, I almost forgot about it, hehehehe" He replied.

"How rude am I, I forgot to introduce myself, hi.. I'm Jodie let's go to the hospital" I said. "Bye see ya"

"See ya!" She said.

I sighed.

"How could you forgot?" I asked.

"Hm, I dunno. " He said.

He sighed. "Here we are, at the hospital again!" he said.

Both walked into the hospital without noticing eyes watching them.

"My dear Silver Bullet, what can you do now?" a familiar voice said.

"Vermouth, when will we kill him? The boss won't wait long," another lower pitched voice said.

"My my be patient will you? I have my plan," Vermouth said smirking.

"So how is it doctor?" I asked.

"His hand will recover in a week." he said.

"Waaa!" a scream was heard.

Who is that? Why do it sound so familiar?

"SHINICHI!

5 minutes ago

"You have to rest boy," the doctor said.

"I know," He replied.

"I'll go out for a while." The doctor replied.

"I'm so bored." He said.

"Then why don't you play with us, Silver Bullet?" a feminine voice said.

Shinichi frowned.

"You…Vermouth," Shinichi hissed.

Shinichi face went pale. Gin and Vodka joined Vermouth and put a gun on Shinichi's temple.

"Waaa!" a scream was heard.. It was a nurse. A nurse who just happen to pass and saw them as the door slightly open. Shinichi ran as soon as the nurse sreamed.

**To be continue…^^**

**A/N: Nothing much to say… Please R&R ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The adventure of a little detective

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

But I do own some of the Characters ^^ (i.e. Jodie Cupid –well it's weird name-)

Summary: The main character here is Jodie Cupid, location: America, meet a weird boy named Toyama SHINICHI… ^3^

A/N: this story is Jodie's POV

_CHAPTER 3_

_DOOR! A gun shot was heard._

"What is happening? Shi-shinichi?" I shouted as soon as I saw Shinichi.

"They-they found me! Again for the second time! Run!" as soon as he pulls me out, I heard a loud scream and a gun shot. "Who in the world is the 'THEY' you are talking about?" I asked.

"The Black Organization that hunt me down for years! I thought they already given up, but I guess I was wrong! Dammit!" he replied. His face was so pale. I was so scares. "Don't give up shinichi! You can defeat them in no time!" I said. "Yeah…yeah I hope I will, this is definitely the worst scenario I have ever thought of…!" he continued.

"Do you want to go back to America?" he then asked. "Why do you ask?" I asked back.

"It's just that… oh never mind.." he replied.

We have been running for about 6 blocks… we pass through a supermarket, a library, a primary school, and many more. I feel like this isn't a run, but a tour around the city. But I do remember we are being chased. I was thinking when suddenly I heard a girl around our age shouted, "Conan-kun! Long times no see!" she said. "Mi-Mitsuhiko-kun… nice to meet you again" Shinichi replied weakly. This must have known him as Edogawa Conan then. "Conan-kun, are you wearing contact lenses? I thought you wear glasses the last time I saw you…" the boy who Shinichi called Mitsuhiko said. "Er… to busy to chat! Sorry gotta go!" Shinichi said before grabbing my wrist and started to run.

Then we suddenly knock into someone. "I'm sorry, are okay boy?" the lady we knocked into to asked worriedly. _"She looks kind"_ I thought. "I..Ran?" Shinichi then asked disbelievingly. "Shi-shinichi? How? I-I'm sorry! Bye!" she said before she ran away. I could the tears in Shinichi's eyes. I may not know him very well, but I do know that he doesn't easily cry. That means this lady must be someone very important for him.

TBC


End file.
